


You Deserve Better

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 02:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy had gone over what she wanted to say in her mind so many times, she had imagined the moment when she took Giles to one side and told him how she felt, she had imagined the tender words flowing, the look in his eyes, she had imagined the moment when they finally shared their first kiss. It was going to be wonderful.What she hadn’t imagined was an argument.





	You Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a Drabble, but it was too much to squeeze into 100 words, so I let it grow. Hope you like the result. :)

Buffy had gone over what she wanted to say in her mind so many times, she had imagined the moment when she took Giles to one side and told him how she felt, she had imagined the tender words flowing, the look in his eyes, she had imagined the moment when they finally shared their first kiss. It was going to be wonderful. 

What she hadn’t imagined was an argument. 

“I can’t let you do this, Buffy.” Giles brushed past her and headed back across the Library.  
“Why not?”  
“I’m your Watcher, it would be completely inappropriate and aside from that, I’m old enough to be your father.”  
“But Giles…”  
Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them so as not to look at Buffy’s crestfallen face.  
“I’m sorry, Buffy, no matter what you think you feel, it cannot be.” He avoided looking at her, instead his pained gaze focussed on the wall to her right.  
Buffy touched his arm softly.  
“Giles, I don’t care that you’re older. I love you.”  
“I cannot let you waste your life on me.” Giles sighed. “I’m much too old for you.”  
“Don’t you think I have some say over that? It’s my life and I want to spend it with the one who makes me happy; that’s you, Giles.”  
Giles turned to her.  
“You deserve better.”  
“But I want you.”  
“There’s a compliment in there somewhere.” Giles chuckled.  
“I mean it, Giles.” Buffy stepped closer. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
“Oh Buffy…” Giles’ eyes lingered on hers for a long moment and suddenly neither wanted to look away. “I’m sorry, but I can’t allow it, the council of Watchers would throw me out, I won’t be able to be near you and I couldn’t bear that.”  
“How many of the Council of Watchers can say, hand on heart, that they’ve never loved someone that they shouldn’t? There have been Watchers since the dawn of history, and Slayers since before that, and when you work so closely together, feelings can happen. Watchers and Slayers share a unique bond, you’re not telling me that none of them have ever been tempted?”  
Giles’ eyes drifted down to her lips.  
“I suppose not.”  
Buffy stepped even closer.  
“Then why not go with it? We could make each other so happy, if only you’d let us.”  
Giles didn’t look away.  
“Indeed waking up next to you every day would make me the happiest man in the world.”  
He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other came up to cup her neck.  
“So that’s a yes?” Buffy smiled, her heart bursting with joy.  
“Of course.”  
Giles closed his eyes and tilted his head down, leaning his forehead against hers. Buffy leaned into his touch, then tilted her head upwards and met his mouth with a soft, lingering bush of her lips. 

They broke apart and Buffy saw such light in Giles’ eyes, they laughed happily.  
“In answer to your earlier point, I would hope that my life would end long before yours,” Gile’s look turned serious, “not just because I’m older, but because I don’t think I could live without you.”  
Buffy nuzzled Giles gently, before leaning in for another, deeper kiss.


End file.
